


The Permanence of Ink & You

by fandom_sister



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tattoos, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/fandom_sister
Summary: Ignoring the pounding in his head getting louder at the sudden onslaught of colors, he focused on everything else. He could see colors- the burst of fuchsia on his cushion covers, the flowering yellow buttercups outside his window. He could actually see colors.Yeonjun had met his soulmate- shit drunk and with no memory of that person anymore.----or four times yeonjun gets a tattoo and the one time soobin discovers them all.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	The Permanence of Ink & You

The first time had been a spur of the moment decision. 

Yeonjun was not the sort of person to get drunk easily, but it had been his eighteenth birthday and drinking felt as though it were mandatory. At 3 am in the morning, he felt himself visibly glowing and shaking with excitement at the very prospect of getting his first tattoo. As liquid courage danced along his veins and temporary giddiness overtook him, Yeonjun only managed to grasp the memory of a very  _ very  _ pretty face. 

The next day, he woke up with a searing headache, a right hip that was  _ throbbing  _ and the thought, ‘ _ I met an angel last night.’  _

Perhaps he would have forgotten everything much sooner, if not for the fact that everything around him was  _ bright.  _ His walls were painted in a creamy off-white, his curtains were pale blue and the nails his best friend had painted last week were black. Ignoring the pounding in his head getting louder at the sudden onslaught of colors, he focused on everything else. He could see  _ colors-  _ the burst of fuchsia on his cushion covers, the flowering yellow buttercups outside his window.  _ He could actually see colors.  _

He cursed himself internally and swore to himself he would never get that drunk ever again. Because the sudden burst of colors all around him could only mean one thing. 

Yeonjun had met his soulmate- shit drunk and with no memory of that person anymore.

***

The promise lasted for exactly five weeks and three days before Yeonjun found himself in a similar state again. This time around, however, he didn’t have any memories of pretty eyes or pouty lips. Instead, he had bright blue hair, and memories of a girl he wished he could forget. And forget he did, by doing what seemed ‘distracting’, at the time. He got himself another tattoo. 

This time, the ink settling onto his skin had been colorful, flashes of red and yellow and orange behind the dark ink. And yet, all he could think of while staring at the cotton covering his skin, was the idea of meeting the person who’d allowed him to see the world in a new light-  _ literally _ .

***

The third time Yeonjun got a tattoo, it wasn’t because he was drunk or sad. It was a decision driven by something that a stranger- who he’d grown very close to in the span of a week- had mentioned to him. 

Then, it had been well over two years, and he was at a fancy party he was basically  _ begging  _ to ditch. So he did- accompanied by an adorable stranger with soft brown hair. His face seemed startlingly familiar, but it was as though the memory of it was hidden behind a sheer veil. Trying to focus on the boy next to him, Yeonjun found himself wanting to know more about him. His heart felt light and he skipped with a spring in his step as he walked back to his apartment. He had two things to add to his diary- the stranger’s name was Choi Soobin and he absolutely loved bread- and the phone number of that very person.

***

The next time Yeonjun visited the tattoo shop, he wasn’t alone. He was too busy grasping his best friend’s hand to calm him down to notice the younger’s burning ears. Soobin knew he was dead the moment Yeonjun mentioned getting a tattoo together. In all the two years that they had been friends, he had never been able to say no to Yeonjun- it was definitely because of his persuasive skills, not because his heart stuttered around the other, not at all.

So, they’d reached here now, each sitting on a chair next to the other. Soobin squeezed his eyes shut as the machine began whirring and tightened his grasp on Yeonjun’s hand. 

That day, Yeonjun found out that Soobin tasted like cotton candy and vanilla, and the younger found out that Yeonjun tasted like mint chocolate. Both boys having given up on saving their melted ice-creams, focused instead on lips against their own. With sore hands and matching tattoos on wrists, hidden behind cotton dressing, the boys walked back home, their hearts fluttering and smiles fixed.

***

The first time they made love to each other, it wasn’t  _ fireworks.  _ It was interlocked fingers and the intensity of staring into each others’ eyes. It was trust and vulnerability. It was soft and hot kisses all over and ragged breathing. It was discovering each other all over again and silent consent and mumbled sweet nothings and holding each other close. It wasn’t something either of them had ever felt before- a sudden rise of emotions and warmth. 

And later- much, much later- when they remained quiet and took to drawing invisible circles and shapes onto the other’s skin, it was then that Soobin explored every single inch of skin covered in ink on Yeonjun’s body. He traced the curve of each letter along the elder’s right hip bone, enjoying the way he squirmed as it tickled. He brushed his fingers along the flower bud on the nape of his neck, as though it were just about ready to bloom, swatches of color making the flower seem brighter. He kissed his way over to the dip of his collarbone, licking all the way under to a patch of constellations and stars, taking note of how Yeonjun’s breath hitched right there. Soobin held his hand, looking down at tattoos that swirled next to each other- different and yet meant to be. A tiny moon on Yeojun’s wrist and a small star on Soobin’s. 

They fell asleep like that, tattoos touching, fingers intertwined and their legs wrapped around each other. Perhaps they were soulmates, perhaps they were not- the only thing that made sense were the way they seemed to fit right together, how they could make each other happy so easily- and really, maybe those were the only things that actually mattered because Yeonjun knew. Like the ink that was now etched onto his skin, Soobin had etched himself into Yeonjun's life- both forever permanent, forever together. And for now, the thought was more than enough for both boys as they pulled the other closer to themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Feedback and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> :)


End file.
